Being a Bakpao?
by lightAGITO
Summary: Itachi jadi tukang bakpao kerja 9 sambilan ? Bagaimana kelangsungan bakpaonya, eh hidupnya? Apa teman - temannya masih akan berteman dengannya? ? Ya, pokok'e dibaca dan dipahami, makna dari fic ini, semoga berkenan di hati reader.,. Ch4up.,
1. The job

**Naruti eh Naruto.,.**

**Claiming from Masasih kissumotto? eh, lho? Masashi Kishimoto.,.**

**Itachi & Akatsuki**

**Humor / Parody/ Drama...**

* * *

Request dari Ototo[Black'MirR0r] wakwkakw

Sumari eh, Summary : Itachi jadi tukang bakpao [kerja 9 [sambilan]]? Bagaimana kelangsungan bakpaonya, eh hidupnya? Apa teman - temannya masih akan berteman dengannya? [?] Ya, pokok'e dibaca dan dipahami, makna dari fict ini, semoga berkenan di hati rider[lho? pengendara?], maksudnya reader...

* * *

**Being a Bakpao?**

"AYO! AYO! DIBELI! BAKPAO MANISNYA! RASA COKLAT, RASA SETEROBERI, RASA MACEM - MACEM ADA! AYO DIBELI DIBELI!" teriakan seorang kakek, eh ninik, eh pemuda nan keriput ini di suatu pasar pagi. "Ayo bu! Manis bu! Manis kayak saya.,." menawarkan memang bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi kakek, eh, pemuda di layar pemirsa sekalian.

Itachi, yang kita semua tahu pekerjaannya adalah seorang ninja pelarian hebat dari desa daun dan menjadi salah satu dari anggota akatsuki yang kul - kul, eh, cool - cool. Tapi. Ada tapinya. Tapi, Itachi yang sekarang bukanlah seorang Uchiha yang dulu, bukan lagi seorang yang dikatakan sok cool, atau semacamnya. Sekarang bahkan tidak ada lagi yang menyebutnya sok cool, apalagi hanya kata 'cool'... Mungkin sekarang dia dikatai sebagai 'sarjana ojek', eh jadi ikut iklan, maksudnya 'hot'. Diakibatkan oleh pekerjaannya sekarang. Ya, hidup di kota XXX memang butuh perjuangan, dan perjuangan itu ditunjukkan oleh pemuda yang satu ini. Gak usah disambut, Itachi...

"Ayo, bu! Bakpaonya! Bakpao bu! Bakpao!" Itachi menawarkan barang dagangannya itu kepada seorang ibu yang tengah lewat.

"Aduh! Mas, Saya juga tahu, itu bakpao..." SWT seorang ibu yang berhenti dan menggerutu di depan seorang pemuda yang lagi kikuk dan pangling itu.

"LHA? Ya beli atuh bu!" paksa pemuda itu dengan senyum yang, yang, yang nekat.

"Kagak! Saya tidak punya uang, adanya kartu kredit..." kata si ibu sembari menyodorkan kartu Flash [nama disamarkan demi menjaga identitas dan kepemilikan nama tetap terjaga.].

"Ucuk cuk cuk cuk..." kikikkan keluar dari senyum si pemuda yang mengeluarkan benda biru dari kantong celananya. "Itu mah, saya juga punya... nih" menunjukkan mesin keredit kart _[credit card]._

"Tetap saja anak muda," seringai ibu - ibu itu kepada pemuda di hadapannya, "Tidak... Ahahaha~" tawa ibu - ibu itu pergi bersamaan dengan melenggangnya ibu - ibu tersebut dari hadapan si pemuda.

"Cih... Dasar SWT!" teriak pemuda itu ketika si ibu telah tiada.

**XxX**

"Bagaimana ini? Jualan bakpao saja tidak mampu, sebenarnya apa yang mampu kau lakukan, hah?" teriak seorang subur, bapaknya Bakpao, eh, bapaknya bapak bakpao. Seorang pemuda terbelalak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Bapak Bakpao. Pemuda itu tidak sanggup menjawab, tetapi dia memberanikan dirinya.

"Ti-Tidak, pak!" kata pemuda itu menundukkan diri, "Saya hanya bisa berjualan..." pemuda itu makin menunduk.

"HADUUUHH! Barang saya tidak terjual hanya karena mengasihani kamu!" tunjuk Pak Bakpao di depan pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang rapih terikat itu.

"Sa-saya, su-su," pemuda itu tergagap.

"Apa? Sudah berusaha? HA?"

"Tidak! Saya suka bapak!" teriak pemuda itu mendongakkan lehernya.

"Apa? Kamu minta saya hajar! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang diberi hati ambil hati!" bapak bakpao menarik paksa pemuda itu dengan memegang leher pakaian pemuda itu dan menyeretnya keluar. "Dasar! Jangan main - main dengan saya anak muda! Kembali lagi besok atau akan kuhajar kau sampai mati!" teriak Pak Bakpao dengan penuh kekesalan dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut bawahannya tadi. Pak Bakpao segera membanting pintu di depan pemuda yang terduduk lemas di tanah.

"Hihi..." kikikkan menyeruap dari pemuda itu yang sekarang mulai bangkit berdiri, "Mana mungkin suka sama si Bakpao, mukaku ini memang tidak ada duanya," katanya lagi melenggang pergi dari rumah tuan Bakpaonya itu, "Pak Bakpao saja sampai tidak sanggup memecatku... hihi..." lanjutnya.

Itachi, dalam hidupnya memang penuh dengan warna. Saking banyaknya warnanya berubah ketika hitam masuk ke dalamnya. Semua jadi hitam. Tidak terlihat. Keluarga [udah di bunuh], teman [memang ada? Mungkin hanya teman seperjuangannya di akatsuki[mungkin hanya Kisame]], dan bahkan dirinya yang kul, eh cool...

Bagaimana selanjutnya? Ya, simak saja penelusurannnya...

* * *

AHahahhahah

CAppppppe Wakwkawk

Gbu always REader..,~

Semua kritikan dan masukan dan pujian [tentunya] saya terima ma ma mamamia here I again, eh kok jadi nyanyi

Yasudlah.,. DAdeh.,., Butuh REview.,.

Review dikit gak lanjut [belagu wawkkaw] oiy, mangap kalo garing, pikiran juga lagi kremes – kremesnya


	2. The Plan

**Naruto-totok Wajah, wakwak parah, maksudnya Naruto.,.**

**Claiming from Masashi Kishimoto.,.**

**Itachi & Akatsuki**

**Humor / Parody/ Drama...**

**Being a Bakpao?**

* * *

Request dari Ototo[Black'MirR0r] wakwkakw

Sumari eh, Summary : Itachi jadi tukang bakpao [kerja 9 [sambilan]]? Bagaimana kelangsungan bakpaonya, eh hidupnya? Apa teman - temannya masih akan berteman dengannya? [?] Ya, pokok'e dibaca dan dipahami, makna dari fict ini, semoga berkenan di hati rider[lho? pengendara?], maksudnya reader...

* * *

**Bakpao's plan**

"Sekarang bagaimana ya?" seorang pemuda duduk termenung di kursi kecil [yang biasa dipake emak - emak kita buat ngulek] disamping sepeda dan gentong besar diatasnya, "Kalau saja mataku ini tidak seperti ini..." bisik pemuda berambut hitam legam sembari mengelap matanya yang sendu.

"!" Pemuda tersebut menoleh ketika membuka matanya, ia melihat 2 orang yang sedang berdiri berhadapan tak jauh dari dirinya. Pemuda itu terkejut, bingung, ragu. Ia tahu siapa mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya? Sekarang kita sudah tidak punya uang?" bisik pemuda tinggi yang sebagian mukanya tertutup oleh cadar.

"Tidak! Kita masih bisa keluar dari masalah ini, lagipula kita akan mendapat hadiah dari _Boss_ bila rencana ini terselesaikan!" bisik tegas pria berambut putih yang nampaknya memakai salah satu merek gel rambut. Pria tersebut mempunyai rambut yang bersinar, dadanya terlihat karena kancing kemeja atasnya tidak terpasang sempurna.

Pemuda yang kini duduk terdiam mendengarkan ocehan kedua pria yang tak jauh dari hadapannya merasa memikirkan sesuatu.

Kedua pria tersubut merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka dan menoleh ke arah pemuda yang sedang terduduk menanti calon [pembeli, bukan istri].

"Kau-! Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan, bocah!" kata pria bercadar menatap seram ke arah pemuda pilu tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Kaku," tahan pria berambut putih ber-gel itu, "Dia tidak ada hubungannya," sahutnya lagi.

"Tapi, bila ada yang tahu rencana kita, semua akan gagal, Hidan!" balas pria bernama Kaku itu.

"Ti-tidak om! Saya gak denger apa - apa! Saya hanya," pemuda muda itu memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan berbicara dengan kedua pria dihadapannya, "hanya ingin menjual bakpao, Apa om - om sekalian mau?" tanya pemuda tersebut menatap ceria kedua pria tersebut.

"Tidak! Kami tidak ingin! Kami bukan orang china, kami asli jepang, Kami ini organisasi DAMN I LOVE JAPAN!*****" teriak Kaku, sampai ada pedagang lain yang ingin menancapkan golok di wajahnya yang... ketutup cadar itu.

"Tunggu Kakuz!" teriak pria bernama Hidan menahan cadarnya, eh, mulutnya, "Kita harus memanfaatkan ini, aku tahu, fufufu..." sahutnya sinis, "Aku punya rencana dengan bocah bakpao ini..." lanjut Hidan.

**XxX**

Itachi's P.O.V

_Semua terasa berputar - putar...._

_Ah, lihat, ada es putar _[WOOI! ES PUTER ONYON!]_, ya, maksudku es puter..._

_Ta-tapi... Dimana ini? Tadi itu, om yang tadi...? semua gelap?_

_Apa karena terkena jurus tompel seribu? Tapi, tidak ada Tobi di sini... Tidak - tidak... Aku hanya berharap tidak ada yang..._

Normal P.O.V

"A-AKu? dimana?" seorang pemuda terbangun dan terduduk di sebuah kursi, kaki tangannya sudah diikat di ruangan yang berukuran 2 x 2 meter [bakat tukang bangunan mode on].

"Oh! Kau sudah sadar, bocah!" kata Hidan bersandar di pintu yang tak jauh dari hadapan si pemuda.

"Ugh! Kau-!" pemuda tersebut berusaha membuka lebar matanya yang masih buram tak jelas.

"SSSStt! Jangan berbicara dulu," sambut pria tersebut yang sedang merapihkan rambut putihnya yang memang sudah rapih, "Kita punya rencana..." bisik pemuda tersebut.

_Apa lagi? Lagi - lagi aku terkena masalah. Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh kehilangan pekerjaanku saat ini! Pak Bakpao pasti akan memukuliku lagi! _pikir pemuda tersebut yang sekarang menutup matanya.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Itachi sudah tidak punya siapa - siapa lagi, jadi... Siapa yang akan menolongnya? Pak Bakpao? Atau Ibu BAkpao yang baik hati dan rajin menjahit?

Semua itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah KEBERUNTUNGAN pemuda yang muda ini....

* * *

*****: inget mereknya Indo buatan VJ Daniel., Damn! I Love Indonesia., hihi *promosi*

* * *

wakwkawk

makin gaje.,. lama update?

Jelek? Saya aja gak tau chapter depan bakal kyak gimana.,.

Gbu always reader.,.

tunggu - tunggu.,. ikut vote saya ye., gaje., tapi vote aja.,


	3. The Fortune

**Narutoy weits, Naruto.,.**

**Claiming from Masashi Kishimoto.,.**

**Itachi & Akatsuki**

**Humor / Parody/ Drama...**

**Being a Bakpao?**

* * *

Request dari Ototo[Black'MirR0r] wakwkakw

Sumari eh, Summary : Itachi jadi tukang bakpao [kerja 9 [sambilan]]? Bagaimana kelangsungan bakpaonya, eh hidupnya? Apa teman - temannya masih akan berteman dengannya? [?] Ya, pokok'e dibaca dan dipahami, makna dari fict ini, semoga berkenan di hati rider[lho? pengendara?], maksudnya reader...

* * *

**Bakpao's Fortune**

"Hemmm," pria berambut oranye terang duduk di sebuah sofa merah yang terlihat [belom yakin] mahal, "ya, ya," gumamnya, "keberuntungan ada di tangan kita, manis..." lanjut pria tersebut sembari merayu wanita muda berambut biru-ungu yang duduk tak jauh disampingnya.

"Ta-tapi, tuan..." kata wanita tersebut terbata - bata.

"Sssst," pria tersebut memegang bibir si wanita, "kita tahu, semua ini akan segera terlaksanakan, Konan..." kata pria tersebut memandang wanita bernama Konan yang sedari tadi hanya bisa berbicara terbata - bata di depan si pria.

"Ya, baik, tuan Pein..." kali ini wanita bernama Konan tersebut memang tidak berbicara terbata - bata.

"Sekarang menarilah..." suruh tuan bernama Pein itu dengan cibiran, "Pakai..." suruhnya sambil memberikan beberapa helai baju yang terlipat rapi.

"I-ini?" tanya wanita malang [bukan Malang, Jawa Timur] itu sambil meremas helaian baju yang diberikan beberapa saat lalu oleh si tuan Pein.

"Ya, iyalah.,. Masa ya iyadong? Oncom aje dibelah bukan dibedong!" cibir Pein lagi.

"Mu-mungkin maksud tuanku duren?" Konan semakin terbata - bata menghadapi pria di depannya.

"Halah! Lakukan! Ahahahah~" bentak Pein lagi seteres diikuti tertawaan yang... err... menjijikkan. Mungkin Boss yang satu ini sudah gila.

**XxX**

Hidan mengambil seember air [yang tak tahu darimana asalnya] dan menyiramkan isinya ke diri Itachi yang sedang tidur, atau tepatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Puah!" pemuda tersebut tersadar dari ketidaksadarannnya dan mengangkat kepalanya melihat dua pria yang berdiri dihapannya.

"Hei! Kau bukan sedang syuting iklan Spret [nama minuman ringan berkarbonasi yang tetap disamarkan], sekarang sadar, bocah! Kerjaanmu disini hanya pingsan, bangun, pingsan, bangun kau kira kau itu Mbah Sulip [nama masih disamarkan] apa?" jelas Hidan yang memegang ember kosong dan melemparkannya ke arah kirinya melepas ikatan di tangan Itachi dan di seluruh tubuhnya.

_Eh? Eh? Kok gitu sih? Lho kok marah? _[kok nyanyi, onyon?] _Urgh... Maksudku kenapa aku pingsan lagi? Rasanya ada yang aneh? Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat kepalaku berputar_ pikir pemuda yang kini dipaksa berjalan oleh kedua orang yang berada disampingnya.

"Ayo! Ikut kami!" perintah Hidan lagi sembari memegang tangan pemuda itu dari belakang dan menyuruh si pemuda berjalan lebih dahulu diikuti oleh Kakuzu.

"Ke-kemana?" pemuda tersebut masih belum sadar betul. Duo Maya, eh, duo partner tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda sampai mereka tiba di depan pintu kayu yang seornamen dengan lukisan kumuh di sampingnya. Hidan membanting pintu tersebut membuat si pemuda takut. Kakuzu lalu menahan pintu sementara Hidan menghempaskan badan Itachi di lantai kamar berdinding dan berornamen putih.

"Tetaplah di sini! Dan," kata Hidan yang sudah berada di ujung pintu hendak menutupnya [menguncinya], "jangan coba - coba teriak, karna di sini kampung, you know? Kau teriak semua pasti dengar!" lanjutnya sambil membanting pintu dan menguncinya meninggalkan si pemuda yang masih jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"?" pemuda tersebut bangkit dan mengelilingi kamar itu berniat mencari jalan keluar, kamar itu hanya punya satu jendela kecil itupun di dalam kamar mandi. Pemuda tersebut mengurungkan niatnya dan menghempaskan badannya di tikar yang ia temukan tergeletak [masa berdiri?] di bawah lantai.

"Adaaw! Atit kali!" katanya menyesali perbuatannya sendiri, "Hmmm.,." desahnya, "Bagaimana kabar Pak Bakpao ya? Apa mungkin sekarang dia sudah menganggap aku ini terpecat?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Laparr..." eluhnya lagi sambil terduduk di atas tikar, "Oh, ada kue!" ketika ia melihat ada 5 potong kue ape**[*]** dan tanpa basa dan basi ia mengambil dan melahap kue itu. "Itadakimasu... Baik sekali!" setelah ia mengahabiskannya ia berkata begitu. Bodohnya...

**XxX**

"Sekarang tuan Pein..." kata pria bercadar yang sedang duduk tenang di bawah pohon tak jauh dari markas mereka.

"? Tuff-an Fee-inn?" tanya pria disebelahnya sambil memakan sebongkah semangka merah.

"Ya, tuan Pein akan segera mempekerjakan pemuda itu, kau tahu Hidan?" pria cadar itu terlihat tegang saat ini, untuk masalah ini.

"? Ke-naa-ffa?" sambil terus berusaha mengunyah semangka yang tidak dipotong terlebih dahulu itu Hidan kembali bertanya.

"Karena..."

"?"

"Sebenarnya,"

**XxX**

"Kemana, ya?" seorang pemuda tegap berbaju hitam rapi dengan setelan jas VIVI** [merek jas tetap disamarkan demi... ya anda tahulah] berjalan mengitari pasar yang hari itu sedang ramai.

"Permisi, mbak," pemuda berkulit biru keabuan tersebut menoel mbak - mbak yang sedang menawar barang di toko beras [barangnya itu ya beras], "apa mbak tahu kemana tukang bakpao yang biasa mangkal depan toko Haji Makmur [udah apal] sebelah sana?" lanjutnya disambut gelengan 'Idonnow'**[**]** dari mbak tersebut yang melanjutkan aktivitasnya, "Oh, terima kasih..."

Pemuda tersebut menanyai siapa saja yang lewat di depannya dan orang - orang yang sedang berjualan di sana, meski hari masih pagi namun pemuda tersebut tak henti - hentinya berjalan dan terus mondar dan mandir mencari dan terus melihat dimana orang atau sesuatu yang ia cari terdapat. Sampai hari siang dia tak kunjung menemukan orang atau sesuatu tersebut.

"Huh! Dimana si?" tanya pemuda biru tersebut pada diri sendiri. Ia kembali berjalan hendak keluar dari pasar tersebut namun dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi kecil. Pemuda tersebut mengusap mat atk percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Itu dia! [*DOWENG!* Dia... siapa?]

"IT-" pemuda biru tersebut hendak memanggil pemuda berinisial I namun... siapa itu?

"Itachi..." dengan kata - kata tersebut dia berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam legam bernama Itachi tersebut namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mencari tempat bersembunyi untuk memata - matai ketika ia melihat Itachi bersama dua orang yang kelihatannya tidak baik dan berusaha mendengar percakapan mereka dari jauh.

"Ti-tidak om! Saya gak denger apa - apa! Saya hanya," pemuda berambut hitam itu memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan berbicara dengan kedua pria dihadapannya, "hanya ingin menjual bakpao, Apa om - om sekalian mau?" tanya pemuda tersebut menatap ceria kedua pria di depannya tersebut.

"Tidak! Kami tidak ingin! Kami bukan orang china, kami asli jepang, Kami ini organisasi DAMN I LOVE JAPAN!*****" teriak pria bercadar, sampai ada pedagang yang melihatnya sinis hendak menancapkan golok namun ditahan oleh orang - orang disekitarnya.

"Tunggu Kakuz!" teriak pria yang memakai kemeja yang sedikit memperlihatkan dadanya yang bedang, maksudnya bidang mulut pria bercadar, "Kita harus memanfaatkan ini, aku tahu, fufufu..." sahutnya sinis, "Aku punya rencana dengan bocah bakpao ini..." lanjut pria berambut mengkilap tersebut.

Pria berambut mngkilap tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan membekapkannya pada pemuda bernama Itachi itu.

"Itachi!" sempat pemuda biru tersebut ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya hendak menyelamatkan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Namun, sepasang mata mengawasinya memberi peringatan jangan kesana dari pria bercadar itu. Meski berusaha melawan namun pemuda bernama Itachi tersebut langsung pingsan ditangan pria berambut mengkilap itu.

Pria tersebut langsung membopongnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan sepeda bergentong berisi bakpao yang dijual pemuda tersebut. Sempat ada pedagang bertanya mengapa, namun mereka menjawab "Ah! Tidak! Dia kurang tidur, emaknya nyariin... hehe...."

**XxX**

"Haff?" Hidan seakan baru sadar bahwa tadi dia makan semangka yang tidak dipotong sesegera mungkin ia menelan habis semangka yang sedari tadi masih saja bersarang di mulutnya, ia terkejut, "Kau! Dia akan mengikuti kita sampai ke sini, bodoh!" lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu, maka dari itu..."

"Apa lagi?" hidan langsung berdiri diikuti pria disebelahnya, "Kita harus bersiap, kalau tidak tuan Pein akan menghukum kita, lagipula seharusnya kau beri tahu aku kalau saat itu ada yang mengawasi kita. Bisa langsung kita habiskan, Kakuz!" teriak pria berambut mengkilap itu.

"Ya, maafkan aku..." pria bernama Kakuzu itu mengikuti temannya atau partnernya itu masuk ke dalam markas mereka kembali.

"Tidak ada! Sekarang persiapan! Boss sudah menunggu." balas Hidan

Akan dibawa kemanakah dan diapainkah Isabella, eh, Itachi? Akankah sahabatnya menyelamatkannya? Atau membiarkannya berada di tempat itu dan dijadikan budak, atau pekerjaan - pekerjaan lain yang mengerikan? Itachi... Biarlah hanya JADI Itachi...

* * *

**[*] : **kue kampung gitu pinggirannya keris[patih]pi tapi tengahnya ya gtu. Enak, coba saja...

**[**] : **maksudnya I-don't-know.,.

* * *

HUAHAAHAH yang ini panjang [dibelain kagak les]

Gomen nee, yang belom itu gaje, yang ini tambah gaje

Chapter nanti ada kisame

Capeee

Reviewnya angka genap, oke [ngarep banyak yang review]? Gbu always reader.,. ikut vote saya ye.,.


	4. The Note

**Naru-tobrok - tobrokkan, astaga, Naruto.,.**

**Claiming from Masashi Kishimoto.,.**

**Itachi & Akatsuki.,.**

**Humor / Parody/ Drama...**

**Being a Bakpao? **

**

* * *

**

Mangap buat judulnya yang kemaren kemaren bedonn, lupakan...,

- buat P.O.V. yang pake undertaker, eh, underline itu adalah pikiran pokok, readers.

* * *

Request dari Ototo[Black'MirR0r] wakwkakw

Sumari eh, Summary : Itachi jadi tukang bakpao [kerja 9 [sambilan]]? Bagaimana kelangsungan bakpaonya, eh hidupnya? Apa teman - temannya masih akan berteman dengannya? [?] Ya, pokok'e dibaca dan dipahami, makna dari fict ini, semoga berkenan di hati rider[lho? pengendara?], maksudnya reader...

* * *

**Bakpao's Note**

Seorang pemuda berbadan biru kekar dan berambut lebih gelap dari warna kulitnya mengendap di balik pohon memantau dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan telapak tengah kakinya supaya tak terdengar [bakat tukang gondol mode on]. Ia bergerak bagai setan kepanasan [cacing kali], maksudnya bukan begitu. Ia bergerak cekatan, terampil, terlatih, dan... ketat? Pemuda tersebut memakai baju hitam yang bagian atas dan celananya tersambung, hitam baju tersebut mengkilap, terbuat dari kulit sepertinya.

Pemuda tersebut melompat hendak menjadikan kursi pijat, eh, kursi jongkok[inget chap 2] didekat jendela kecil diujung markas tersebut sebagai pijakan. Dia melompat dan berusaha melihat apa yang ada di dalam markas tersebut lewat jendela kecil.

Tiba -tiba.

"Hei!" nada seseorang pria yang nampaknya sudah rentan bila dikaitkan dengan umur seolah melonjak keluar dari mulutnya. Suara ini mengagetkan si pemuda biru yang langsung melonjak dan berbalik ke arah si pria berambut oranye asal suara, "Sedang apa kau? Mengintip - mengintip saja!" dia melanjutkan.

"Ehem, maaf," si pemuda biru itu turun dari kursi jongkok sepelan - pelannya agar tidak terdengar, "Saya-Panggil saya Hoshigaki-kun, saya da-dari Pe-Pe-Pe" si pemuda tergagap - gagap tidak dapat melanjutkan apa yang ingin atau harus ia katakan.

"Pe? Pe apa?" pria itu menggoyang - goyang badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Bingung, "saya rasa, saya tidak memesan Pezza Hat[disamarkan lagi] ?" lanjutnya berhenti menggoyang goyang badannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Saya dari Pe-el-en[lagi - lagi]. Perusahaan listrik, ingin menanyakan biaya bulanan tempat ini." pemuda [yang mengaku] bernama Hoshigaki ini kelihatannya berhasil membuat Boss Pein, "Apakah saya bisa berbicara dengan... Tuan Penin?" tanya Hoshigaki sambil membuka - buka catatan yang tak tahu ada isinya atau tidak dan darimana dia mendapatkannya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu [dikira Rahasia Ilahi?].

"Emmmm, maksud anda mungkin Bapak Pein?"

"O-Oh! Iya, maksud saya begitu, catatan saya luntur terkena air hujan. Maaf..." kata Hoshigaki sambil memasang muka... err... sok dikyut - kyutin [Cute maksudnya].

"Oh, tak apa. Saya sendiri kalau begitu..." kata Boss laknato ini tanpa dosa.

"Boleh saya periksa kotak listriknya?" kata Hoshigaki mencoba mencari cara agar diizinkan masuk ke dalam markas si Boss mencari apa yang ia cari selama ini.

Boss Pein mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan orang Pe-el-en yang ia anggap benar - benar orang Pe-el-en. Namun, dia sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dicari pemuda biru bernama Hoshigaki atau lengkapnya Hoshigaki Kisame ini. _Rasanya ingin tertawa saja... fufufufu... _pikir Boss jahat ini sambil tertawa.

"Lho? Ada apa, Pak? Mengapa anda tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Kisame heran melihat tingkah si Boss Pein ini.

"Oh, ehem - ehem... Tidak - tidak apa - apa." katanya mempersilahkan Kisame masuk ke markasnya tanpa ragu.

"Mari, permisi - permisi..." kata Kisame tidak pernah lupa peringatan neneknya untuk selalu menyapa 'Permisi' sebelum masuk ke rumah atau masuk ke manapun ia akan masuk. [?]

**XxX**

Kisame's P.O.V

_Orang ini benar - benar mencurigakan, tadi dia tertawa, apa pula maksudnya? Huh... Bodoh lagi. Tidak pakai logika untuk berpikir. Ditengah hutan begini, memang ada petugas Pe-el-en datang menagih bayaran bulanan? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, tetap saja, aku harus waspada._

Aku dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam markas yang sederhana sekali kalau ini bisa disebut sebagai markas Boss Kriminal paling jahat. Boss jahat ini lalu menunjukkan dimana letak kotak listrik yang aku tadi minta. Tentu saja aku tidak langsung clingak clinguk mencarinya. Tapi aku hanya memperkirakan dimana tempat dia disekap atau disembunyikan. Aku ditinggal di tempat itu, Boss jahat itu berkata ia akan mengambil minum untukku. Ini kesempatan.

Aku mulai membuka kotak listrik itu dan berpura - pura mengutak - atik bagian pengaturan watt yang dikeluarkan dan berpura - pura mencatat sesuatu di catatanku. Aku tidak bodoh, bagaimana kalau di tempat yang kuanggap sederhana ini terdapat kamera pengintai atau yang sejenisnya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tiba - tiba Boss jahat itu sudah berada di belakangku dan menaruh gelas berisi air putih biasa, "Ada yang bermasalah?" tanyanya lagi sambil mempersilahkanku untuk meminum air yang sudah disediakan.

"Pengaturan watt anda keliru menyebabkan biayanya bertumpuk." dia langsung menengok ke arah kotak listriknya.

"Ya, ya sudahlah, saya tidak akan lama tinggal di sini. Saya akan pindah ke tempat lain lagi." lagi? Boss ini sama sekali tidak menutup - nutupi apa yang biasa dia lakukan. Aku lalu menyeruput sedikit air yang sudah boss kejam ini kasih sedikit. Mengapa sedikit? Bisalah berpikir.

_Tak ada waktu, aku harus cepat!_

"Ehem," aku mencari perhatian si boss Pein ini, "Bi-bisakah saya pergi ke toilet?" dia mendongak ke arahku.

"Tentu. Hanya lurus dari sini, lalu belok ke arah kanan sesudah ada pintu kamar yang ada lukisannya di sana," aku lalu mulai berjalan, cepat, "Kalau kau tak tahu, tanya saja pada yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut... fufufu..."

"A-Apa?" dia tahu, "Apa anda berbicara sesuatu?" boss gila itu langsung menggeleng. Ya, dia benar, dia tahu.

Semakin kupercepat langkahku. Setelah membelakangi boss gila itu, aku segera mengambil amplop berisi TEHAER [apa pula?], eh, tertukar, aku lalu mengambil amplop berisi surat catatan untuknya.

Ya, triknya berhasil. Aku berpura - pura menjatuhkan kacamata hitamku yang sengaja kugantung diluar kantung celanaku di depan sebuah pintu yang sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan sembilan persen pasti kamarnya atau tempat ia disekap. Aku lalu menyelipkan amplop itu lewat bawah pintu dan cepat - cepat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Berhasil. Aku bisa. Namun, di dalam kamar itu tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar. Aku jadi ragu. Namun, itu pasti kamarnya. Pasti.

Normal's P.O.V.

Catatan apa yang diberikan oleh sang sahabat Hiu kepada sahabat Ilusi? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipersiapkan oleh Boss Pein dan duo Kaku-Hidan? Kapankah boneka dan seni akan muncul? Dan, kepada siapa mereka berpihak? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada diri Itachi sendiri?

Boleh dimasukin ke dalam kotak amal [ketahuan aibnya], boleh ngantri ambil sembako buat nanya ama yang bagiin [lebih ketahuan]. Ya, simak terus penelusurannya di TEHAER, eh, TEKAPE!

* * *

Mangap buat apdeath yang lama dan yang ini pendek banget, minggu kemaren memang minggu stres, wawkakw [tuhkan]. Sebagai gantinya saya akan membahas sedikit asal - usul Bakpao. Bakpao beneran dari negeri 'Gorden Bambu' *ditabok Wang Yao [Aph]*, dari China sana. Tapi, dulu orang lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan Mantao, tahu Mantao, kan? Mantao identik diucapkan sebagai 'Kepala Barbar Itu'. Kenapa begitu?

Semuanya berawal dari Periode Tiga Kerajaan atau Abad ketiga, saat Baba [Baba?] Zhuge Liang sedang memimpin Angkatan Darat Shu saat invasi dari tanah Selatan. Pas udah menjatuhkan raja orang barbar , Meng Huo, Baba Zhuge mimpin lagi ke daerah Shu. Saat perjalanan menuju daerah Shu, Baba mendapat kesulitan saat perjalanan ketika ia ingin menyeberang sebuah sungai, sungai itu sungai keramat, karena barang siapa [kayak pak haji] yang ingin melewati sungai itu harus mempersembahkan setidaknya 50 kepala orang barbar, begitu kata seorang tuan Barbar yang membantu Baba Zhuge. Kalo lewat sungai itu tanpa mempersembahkan korban, maka semua yang lewat akan mati hanyut dibawa arus sungai yang marah, begitu kata tuan Barbar lagi. Karena tidak ingin melihat pertumpahan darah lagi, maka Baba Zhugepun membunuh sapi, kuda dan hewan ternak lain yang ia bawa lalu mengisikan dagingnya ke dalam roti berbentuk kasar seperti kepala manusia [atas setengah lingkaran, bawahnya rata, bentuk huruf D-lha.,.] kemudian ia membuangnya ke dalam sungai. Pas udah nyeberang Baba Zhuge memberi nama roti itu 'Mantou' yang berarti 'Kepala Barbar Itu'. Hii.., ternyata awal makanan enak aja dari kepala orang barbar...

Pasti ada yang berpikir kalau Bapak Bakpao itu adalah Baba Zhuge, emmm, bukan - bukan, selain sifat dan watak, perawakan [apa bedanya dari tadi?] dan apa - apanya. Semuanya berbeda - da -da... Asal nama Bakpao di Indonesia ini sebenernya diartikan oleh kaum Tionghoa di Indonesia, karena 'Bak' artinya Babi, dan 'Pao' artinya bungkusan, jadi kalau ada yang menananyakan Bakpao artinya apa. Ya, jawab saja 'Babi yang dibungkus'. Mohon mangap buat readers yang tidakk biasa makan babi. Bakpao di Indonesia kan banyak isinya bukan 'itu' doang, ada coklat [favorit saya!], seteroberi, bahkan Baba Zhuge pake daging - daging ternak lain. Ya, kan?

Sekian, jelek? Bagus? Kurang [banget!]? [dikira jualan kain ape?] Gbu always readers..., Salam Thomas Uber cup! Indonesia masuk pinal!

Untuk yang berikut kayaknya masih lama, soalnya ada UAS *nunjuk guru - guru di sekolah*, ya sudah lha, deritanya saya ini..., Siyu!


End file.
